1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element is known which has a low-refractive index layer under a p-side pad electrode and a transparent electrode on a semiconductor laminate (see, e.g., JP-A-2008-192690). The low-refractive index layer reflects light to travel toward the p-side pad electrode so as to reduce light absorption at the p-side pad electrode. Meanwhile, the transparent electrode allows a current flowing from the p-side pad electrode to be diffused over the entire semiconductor laminate.
Also a light-emitting element is known which has a current-blocking portion under a p-side pad electrode (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-210847). The current-blocking portion is a member of an insulating material and functions to block a current to a portion directly below the p-side pad electrode so as to reduce a light emission rate from a portion of a light-emitting layer located directly below the p-side pad electrode, thereby reducing light absorption at the p-side pad electrode.